The present disclosure relates generally to natural language processing, and more particularly to resolving anaphora within natural language text.
Once words or phrases (i.e. entities) are recognized in a span of natural language text, it is useful to delve into semantics, a deeper level than syntax processing, so that the relationships between entities and the overall concepts of the author could be understood by an intelligent system.